


what grew and inside who

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can hear the rustle of the leaves dancing and smell wet earth outside, and she knows that she has fallen in love with Scott McCall</p>
            </blockquote>





	what grew and inside who

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the Feist song 'How My Heart Behaves'.

The great thing about being upperclassmen was that they could leave the school premises during lunchtime. Lydia suspects that this is more to allow the school to save on having to spend money on the cafeteria, and also to help local businesses profit from all the loose cash that teenagers had.

But the point is, Lydia is able to tug on her Dublin green coat, shoulder her purse, and tell Allison she needs to run home and grab her AP Chemistry textbook. Said textbook is actually sitting in the trunk of her car, but Allison doesn’t need to know that. And she certainly doesn’t need to know where Lydia is actually going during lunch break instead of sitting with Allison while she makes awkward eye-contact with Isaac who is usually several tables over.  And it’s not like Allison will pay attention to anything Lydia says.

So, Lydia lies and Lydia hurries out the front doors of the high school, towards her car.  The weather in early December has been wet, and Lydia has been treating herself to something from one of the local coffeeshops nearly every day this week. The gray skies make her smile as she tugs on the steering wheel and takes the road that starts to lead her out of town, curving around the preserve.  There is a secluded dirt road, hidden amongst the trees that she knows rarely sees traffic. The bark is dark from the rain and the branches are nearly bare. It’s starting to lightly sprinkle again.

Scott’s motorbike is already there, and he still has his gloves on even though his helmet is resting on the handlebars.  He smiles when she pulls up behind him and finally tugs them off. This way, his hands will still be warm. Lydia is sure he can hear her heart pounding over the sound of the powerlocks deactivating. Scott doesn’t get in the passenger side seat; rather he bypasses it in favor of the backseat. She waits for him to be settled in the center before she carefully slips her leg over the padded armrest.

Lydia likes the way Scott feels under her, the soft scrape of cold denim against her bare thighs and the sturdy and strong splay of his hands on her back that, more often than not, tangles with her long hair.  He always looks so relieved to see her, and his face lights up when she comes to him in a way she had never seen on Jackson or Aiden or any of the other pathetic losers she had spent even a little bit of time with. Lydia suspects that the way she smiles at Scott is different from the way she always smiled at those other boys.

It feels so good when their lips touch, all soft and certain, and the ache of holding themselves apart all day intensifies before dissipating.  They’re not hiding…not exactly. Isaac must be able to smell her on Scott, and Lydia is not sure if Allison knows, on some level, that Scott has moved on with her best friend.  Allison and Isaac had dated for nearly a year before the growing arguments made them call it quits. Neither Scott or Lydia are sure when they will come clean about their own relationship, which had been going on for the better part of six months and be out in the open. They’ve had this discussion before.

“ _I don’t want to hide this. You’re not a dirty secret to me_.”  
“ _I know_.”

Lydia fears that Scott won’t be able to love her the way he did Allison. She knows that he’s going to still be a bit heartbroken even as he moves on. As awful as she realizes her ‘relationship’ with Jackson had been, Lydia has taken time to really move on from the poison, the scars that those few months of her sophomore year left her.  She tries her best to show him that she genuinely cares about him, even when her personality gets in the way.  When Allison and Isaac had broken up, she had started to push him away, figuring that it wouldn’t be long before Scott was wanting to stop wasting his time and try with Allison again.

But Scott keeps proving her wrong.

“ _Having a real relationship is new to me, and it’s not always easy, I just_ …” She can never seem to get the words out. But Scott just rubs her back or strokes her cheek with one thumb.

“ _You just expect to have your vulnerability paid back with a knife to the heart. I know a few things about you, Lydia. And I think by now you should know a few things about me_.”

She does not need to be a werewolf to tell that he is telling the truth.  When Scott lies to her, it’s when they’re watching _T_ _he Notebook_ again and he says he enjoys the movie. He wasn’t lying two weeks ago when he told her he was falling in love with her.

Lydia pulls back from the kiss and burrows further into Scott’s embrace.

“You give the best hugs,” she whispers, forehead pressed into the side of his neck.  His only response is to squeeze a little bit tighter. They take these small moments wherever they can. Their lives in the past two years have taught them just how precious they are. At any time it could be taken away from them.

The driver’s side window is still rolled partially down, and a cool, wet breeze wafts inside. She can hear the rustle of the leaves dancing and the scratch of branches as they hit each other. Lydia shivers and closes her eyes.

“Tell me again,” she asks him.

Scott’s voice rumbles slowly, and she thinks he must have closed his eyes as well.  She’s being lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest, even as she keeps tugging on his sweater with her fingers.

“Even if I don’t get into Stanford, it’s only an one hour drive from Berkeley …” 


End file.
